Loliver Becomes A Reality
by xo-iheartmcr-xo
Summary: When Oliver asks Lilly out, she is happier than ever. But being with Oliver means spending less time with Miley, who soon becomes lonely. Will Loliver survive? And what will happen to Lilly and Miley's friendship?
1. Lilly, will you go out with me?

Chapter 1

The Beach

"Hey guys!" said Miley. She caught Oliver and Lilly talking and sitting together at a table. She walked over to them.

"Hey Miles." Oliver and Lilly said.

"Sooooo... what have you guys been talking about while I was on my way here?" She smiled at them.

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other really quick. "Ohh, nothing." said Oliver.

"None of YOUR business, Miley." snapped Lilly.

Miley was surprised. "Okay... well..." Awkward silence.

"Ummm, hey Miley, LOOK!" Lilly pointed over to a hot guy in a bathing suit by the ocean. "Ohhh... it's Mikey! He is so hot! Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Lilly sounded desperate.

Miley smiled again. "Well... I guess I'll leave you two alone then." She ran over to Mikey.

Oliver and Lilly sighed with relief. "Yes! We got her away from us." said Oliver. He took a sip out of his root beer.

"Well...Oliver, what did you want to tell me?" Lilly batted her long lashes at him.

"Um...well...you see..." Oliver looked down. He couldn't quite put his feelings into words.

Lilly interrupted him. "I like you too, Oliver."

He smiled. Then Lilly smiled.

"So do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?" He was nervous. 

"Ya." Lilly grinned.


	2. Let's Double Date!

Chapter 2

The next day at Miley's house

Miley and Lilly were watching TV on the couch. "What time is it?", Miley suddenly asked.

Lilly checked her watch. "6:00. Why?"

"I have to start getting ready for my date!"

Lilly's eyes widened. "What date?! Who?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Miley smiled. "Mikey asked me out yesterday at the beach. Oh, he is so cute!"

Lilly gasped. "Mikey asked you out? See, if I didn't tell you to go by him, he wouldn't have asked you out yesterday." She was proud of herself. "Mikey and Miley. How cute!"

"Sooo..." Miley looked at Lilly. "I left you and Oliver alone yesterday. What happened? Spill!"

"Well... he asked me out too!!!", screamed Lilly.

Miley did a semi-clap. "YAY!!! You and Oliver are going out too? Hey, we should make this a double date!"

"That's a great idea! I'll call Oliver and tell him that."

Miley grinned. "I'll tell Mikey."

Then the two of them got ready together. They tried on different dresses and styled their hair. Then they put on their makeup.

"OMG, Lil!! You look so different! You look... HOT!", said Miley.

Lilly looked at herself in the mirror. She was also surprised at how pretty she looked. "Wow! I look so girly!"

"But, hon, you do this for your man! And looks like he'll be all over you tonight!" She giggled.

Lilly blushed. "I remember when Oliver and I first met. He was almost as cute as he is today. I've loved him my whole life."

"Aw... Lil! This is so special! You're in love!" Miley was so happy.

"Um... I guess. Oh, I can't wait to see Oliver!"

"I can't wait for him to see how hot you look!", said Miley.

Then the car pulled up, with Mikey and Oliver in it. They honked the horn, which was Miley and Lilly's cue to come out.

_This is going to be the greatest day of my life._, Lilly thought when she saw Oliver. 


	3. Mikey the Jerk and Oliver the Perfect

Chapter 3

When the four of them got to the restaurant, they got a booth, where Miley sat with Mikey and Lilly sat with Oliver.

Oliver whispered to Lilly, "You look really pretty tonight, Lil." 

She smiled. "Thanks. You look really cute."

Miley was waiting for Mikey to say something nice about how she looked. Instead Mikey, took a look at Lilly and said, "Woah, Lilly! Looking pur-eety HOT tonight!" He continued to stare at her cleavage.

Miley slapped him. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

Mikey jumped. "What?! I can't tell a girl she looks hot?"

Miley didn't believe he was that stupid. She pointed to herself. "You can to THIS girl!"

"Oh, fine. You look good tonight, Miley. Happy now?"

Miley groaned. She should've never agreed to go out with him.

Meanwhile, Lilly and Oliver were having a great time. They were talking, laughing, and completely ignoring Miley and Mikey.

Then Miley pulled Lilly out and took her to the bathroom. "What?", Lilly asked.

"Mikey is such a jerk!"

"What are you talking about? He's so cute!"

Miley was angry. "Being rude isn't cute, Lil!"

Lilly obviously wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about Oliver. "Do you think Oliver is in love with me?"

Miley's jaw dropped. "Hell-O!!! We're talking about Mikey right now! NOT OLIVER!"

"Okay, chill! Now what about Mikey? 

Miley was surprised at how dumb Lilly was acting. "Never mind!" And she walked out and went back to their table with Lilly following behind.

Once Miley got to the table, she smelled something foul. She immediately looked down and found little pieces of curled meat with grill marks.

"YOU GOT ME GRILLED SNAILS????!!!!!" She screamed, directing to Mikey. 

Mikey covered his face to protect himself. "Well, yeah. You're an exotic person, so I decided to get you a food that was exotic.

Miley was about to blow. "THAT TEARS IT!" She poured her drink on Mikey and walked out of the restaurant. 

Oliver and Lilly were shocked. Lilly stood up. "I have to go help her."

"No," Oliver said. "Let's go to the beach."

Lilly couldn't resist. "Sure." She smiled. They walked out of the restaurant, holding hands.

Mikey was the only one left. He just sad there, chowing down all the food.


	4. They Are So Cute!

Chapter 4

Lilly and Oliver walked to the beach. They sat down, barefoot in the sand and watched the sunset.

Oliver looked at Lilly. "It's beautiful... just like you."

Lilly blushed. "Awww... you're so sweet!"

Then the moment of truth came: Oliver moved closer to Lilly and kissed her.

Lilly was startled, but also filled with joy. _OMG!! FINALLY!!! Oh... he's such a good kisser. I want this to last forever..._

Then the moment ended suddenly. Lilly's phone rang.

"UHHH!!!! Who's texting me now?!" She was very unhappy. And Oliver felt a bit uncomfortable.

Text Message Conversation:

**Miley: whre r u**

Lilly: i ws kissin oliver til u txtd me

Miley: oops sry i ws jus getin lonly at home

Lilly: bye!

Miley: im me whn ur done

Lilly: kk

Then Lilly hung up. "Sorry, that was Miley. She's getting pretty lonely talking to no one at home."

"Oh.", said Oliver.

"So we're gonna have to hurry up." Lilly and Oliver both became silent.

Lilly broke the silence. "One more kiss!", she said, pointing to her lips and smiling. 

Oliver smiled and kissed her. It was the best night of their lives.

Meanwhile, at home, Miley was sitting by her computer and beginning to become more angry. _Where's Lilly? Why hasn't she signed on yet?_

A half hour later, Lilly finally signed on.

IM Conversation:

**IHearTEYEcandy: lilly! where have u been???? i've been waiting for a half hour!!!**

**xPUPxLUVRx: sry, oliver and i HAD to have one more kiss...**

**IHearTEYEcandy: awww...how sweet... TOO BAD MIKEYS A JERK!!!!!!**

**xPUPxLUVRx: again, sry about that. hes pretty cute though!**

**IHearTEYEcandy: hey! u cant say that. ur going out w/ oliver now.**

**xPUPxLUVRx: hehe, thanx 4 bringing me back 2 oliver. i luv him so much!!!**

**IHearTEYEcandy: u guys DO make a pretty cute couple!!!**

_oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN has signed on._

**IHearTEYEcandy: hey, lil, oliver's signing on!!**

**xPUPxLUVRx: ******

**oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN: hey miley, hey lilly. um, miley, can u give me and lilly some time to talk alone???******

**IHearTEYEcandy: SURE!!**

_IHearTEYEcandy has signed off._

Miley left the computer with thoughts of curiosity and happiness. She smiled. _They are so cute!_


	5. Oliver's Secret

Chapter 5

The Next Day At School

Lilly and Oliver walked into Seaview School holding hands. It was Monday. Everyone stopped to stare at the couple when they saw the two together.

Amber and Ashley stared at them, then glanced at each other. "OMG!", Ashley whispered. "Is that Little Lilly holding hands with Over-Sensitive Ollie?" They giggled.

Amber spoke in her child-like voice. "Awwwwww... Little Lilly and OS Ollie! What a ca-yoot couple!" She laughed some more, then walked over to the couple.

Lilly looked over at Amber. "What do YOU want, Amber?" She gave her a look.

"Ahahaha. Look, Little Lilly's trying to sound tough." she announced to the people in the hallway.

Oliver walked over to Amber. "Look, bitch, you better shut up right now. You think you're all cool, but the truth is you aren't. So just back away and leave me and Lilly alone." He had on his I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt-if-you-don't-leave face.

Amber giggled. "Awww... look everyone, OS Ollie's defending his lady!!!" She was laughing so much, she could barely breath.

"You asked for it, slut." Oliver mumbled under his breath. Then he raised his fist and punched Amber in the nose. Lilly was so surprised in Oliver and secretly smiled. Seconds later, Amber's nose started to bleed and she started to cry.

Lilly silently laughed. "Geez, Amber. It's just a nose bleed. It doesn't hurt so bad that you have to cry!"

Amber wasn't even listening. "MY NOSE!!! MY PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL NOSE!!! AHHHH! THERE'S BLOOD ON MY FACE!!! MY MAKEUP!!!" She went on about her nose, while running to the bathroom.

Oliver pulled Lilly's wrist and ran to his locker. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" When they got to his locker, he looked at her. "Lilly, I...I...I'm..."

Lilly nodded. "You're... what?"

"Lil, I've wanted to say this forever. I'm IN LOVE with you..."

She smiled. "I'm in love with you too, Oliver." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Woah! You guys ARE NOT too private about your relationship, are you?" They noticed a familiar voice. It was Miley walking up behind them."

Lilly waved. "Hey Miley... nice timing."

"I heard Amber screaming over there and I HAD to find out what happened. So...uh, you guys don't seem to ever stay away from each other, huh? No one could ever separate you too!" She grinned. "I love ya'll."

Oliver looked over at Miley. "Uh, Miles... could you leave us alone for a sec?"

Miley laughed and threw her hands up in the air. "Everytime!!!" She walked away.

Oliver took Lilly's arms. "Lil, I love you so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. But... I have a secret to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it..."


	6. How Could You!

Chapter 6

Lilly stared at him, _hard_. "What's the secret, Oliver?"

"Well...um...yesterday night after we IMed, I, uh, went to Brianna's party. And--" 

Before Oliver could finish, Lilly interrupted him. "No way! Brianna, the most popular girl, invited YOU to her party?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uh... I thought you wouldn't trust me enough to let me go...cause you know how there's so many girls there."

Lilly laughed and playfully slapped Oliver's shoulder. "Ollie! I SO would've trusted you! That's cause I love you so much. This is NO BIG DEAL! I don't see why you think this is such a big secret."

"Uh, Lil, this isn't the secret. I have something else to tell you."

Lilly's eyes widened and she spoke in her low-pitched unhappy voice. "What?" 

Oliver was so nervous. "Again, Lilly, I'm only telling you this because of how much I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. Okay, here it is... at the party we played Spin The Bottle and..."

Lilly gasped. "I hope you didn't..."

Oliver nodded. "Ya... it landed on Alison."

Lilly almost cried. "Alison?!!! You're ex-girlfriend?!!!!!!" 

Oliver hesitated. "Ya... Look, Lilly, I didn't want to, but I HAD to! That's the rules of Spin The Bottle!"

"I know the freakin rules of STB! It's not like I've never kissed a guy before!"

"Uh... sorry. Lilly, are you okay?" 

"Does it look like I'm okay?!!! You go to a damn make-out party and end up kissing your ex!!!" 

"Lilly, CHILL! It wasn't even a make-out party. Get your facts straight." 

"You're acting SO obnoxious right now, Oliver! I thought we were gonna last forever...but...but...I guess not!" Lilly ran away, tears poring out of her eyes. 

"Lilly..." Oliver whispered. "But I love you..." He looked down at the floor and walked away, resenting what he had said and feeling sorry for himself.


	7. He did WHAT to you?

Chapter 7

Lilly went over to Miley's house after school that day. Miley immediately ran to her Hannah closet.

"Woah!" said Lilly, trying to catch up to her. "What are we doing?" 

Miley looked through her dresses. "Picking out an outfit for our double date tonight."

Lilly's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Miley snapped her fingers as if she just remembered something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. You, Oliver, me, and...Ryan, who asked me out today, are all going on a double date to Luigi's Pizza tonight!"

"What?" said Lilly. "No way! I'm not going." She walked away. 

Miley caught up to her. "What do you mean you're not going, Lil?"

"I said I'm not going!"

"Okay, fine. Is this cause you think I'm gonna make a huge fool of myself. Trust me, I'm not gonna dump my date in front of everyone again. Now come on!"

Lilly stood there. "No, you don't understand. That's not why I don't wanna go."

"Why don't you wanna come?"

Lilly started crying. "Cause Oliver's a stupid jerk who has nothing better to do than hurt people's feelings."

"What happened, Lil?" 

"He...he...he...cheated...chea-chea-cheated...on...on...me..." Lilly said in between cries.

Miley was shocked. "He cheated on YOU? I can not believe Oliver would do that."

"But he didn't mean to."

"What do you mean?" 

Lilly continued to cry. "He played Spin The Bottle and kissed...Alison, the craphead."

"What? When? How?" asked Miley.

"Yesterday...at Brianna's party. He KISSED her! He kissed his EX!"

Miley held Lilly. "Awww...Lil, you'll get over it. It'll be all right. But did he sound like he was sorry when he said it?"

Lilly stopped crying. "He sounded really sad before he said it, but after...that's when he became an obnoxious jerk."

"Lilly, it's okay. You have me. Look, I'll cancel my date with Ryan to be with you tonight." 

Lilly looked up at her. "You'd do that for me?" 

Miley smiled. "Of course I would. I love you. We're much closer than you and Oliver." They hugged.


	8. I Love You Too, Oliver

Chapter 8

The next morning in school, Lilly ignored Oliver.

"Lilly, come on, let's talk," Oliver said. But Lilly just walked on like an independent woman.

"Nice job, Lil. You're taking this really strongly," whispered Miley.

"Thanks, Miley. Oh, um...I gotta go talk to someone right now," Lilly said. 

Miley was surprised. "Are you going to talk to Oliver?" 

"No! It's...it's someone else..."

"Oh. Okay. Go on."

Lilly left and walked over to locker 598, Alison's locker. And she found Alison standing right next to it, fishing out some books.

Alison looked up. "Hey Lilly, what's up?"

Lilly didn't look happy at all. "You know what's up, Ali. What's up is you on your crappiness scale." _OMG, what a dumb line_, Lilly thought. _Crappiness scale?/_

"What are talking about, Lilly?"

"Oh...you KNOW what I'm talking about, you boyfriend-stealer," said Lilly in her lower voice."

"Wait. Are you talking about Oliver and STB?" Lilly nodded. "Look, Lilly, we never meant for it to happen. It was totally accidental. Oliver and I just both happened to be playing the game and the bottle just happened to land on me when he spun it."

Lilly shook her head. "I know you really wanted to kiss him. How could you do that?" 

"Do WHAT?"

"You didn't have to agree to kiss him."

Alison argued, "I didn't want to! But everyone else was chanting that we had to and...we just had to, okay?"

Lilly gave her a dirty look. "You disgust me so much." Then she walked away. When she found a bench, she sad down and cried.

Oliver, who was in the hall, walking to his locker, stopped when he saw Lilly, and sat down. "What's wrong, Lil?"

Lilly continued to cry. "How could you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you still love that...that girl?"

"You mean Alison? She's just my friend. I'm not in love with her! I'm in love with...you."

Lilly cried harder. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do! I love you more than life itself." Then he lifted Lilly's chin and kissed her.

This brought Lilly back to their first kiss. On the beach. Watching the sunset. _I can't stay mad at Oliver. I love him. And he loves me too. He's an amazing kisser too..._ She melted in his arms. "I love you too Oliver."


	9. Miley Feels Left Out

Chapter 9

The whole week, Lilly and Oliver were a couple again. They went everywhere together and did everything together. Soon, Miley was beginning to feel left out.

"You guys are an item. Called 'Loliver'," Miley said. They were at Rico's Surf Shack and Lily and Oliver were sharing a strawberry smoothie with two straws."

"Hmm?" Lilly looked up. "Whaju say?" 

"I said you guys are an item. You spend every second of your life together now."

Lilly smirked. "Stop being so jealous, Miley. It's not our fault you don't have a boyfriend." Then she paused after hearing what she had just said.

Miley was shocked. "Thanks a lot, Lilly. You're making me feel so horrible about this!"

Lilly bent over to hold Miley. "Miles, you're a great person. You helped me when I was sad from the breakup. Now all I want is for you to be okay with 'us'."

"I'm fine. You guys make really cute couple. It's just hard when I can't hang out with my best girl friend or my best guy friend cause you guys are always together. Oh man! I need a boyfriend! BAD!"

Lilly smiled. "That's what I'm gonna help you with. Now you're gonna ask Ryan out tonight. I'm sorry I had to blow off your date with him cause of my horrible meltdown. Now he'll be yours in no time."

"Thanks, Lil."

"You're welcome. Me and Oliver are happy for you two...right Oliver?" She looked over at him. He was sleeping and drooling into the smoothie. "OLIVER!"

He suddenly woke up. "Huhhhh...uh, right!"

That night, Lilly helped Miley get ready for her date. "Ugh! You're hair's waaaayyy too frizzy. We _have_ to straighten it."

"Whatever," said Miley. "I'm trusting you on this, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." said Lilly. Then she pulled out the straightening iron. She pulled strands of Miley's hair and started to straighten. Everything went perfect until she got to the side bang. Lilly pulled the straightener down and accidentally got too close to Miley's skin. She ended up burning Miley in the corner of her left eyebrow.

Since the power and heat of the straightener was so intense, bits of Miley's eyebrows were sizzled off and left was a huge red spot.

Miley freaked out. "AHH!!!! Lilly, what did you do? Half of my eyebrow is gone!!!!!!!!! And left is major redness! I look like a beast!"

Lilly protected her face from Miley's anger with her hands. "Um...come on, it doesn't look THAT bad... It...looks...um...really...uh, sexy?"

"COME HERE YOU DEVIL!!!!! YOU JUST COMPLETELY RUINED MY FACE!!!!! I CAN'T GO ON THAT DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um...calm down, Miley! Like I said, it's...uh, not...bad..." Lilly suggested. Not knowing what else to do, she took her glass of water and poured it over Miley's face to calm her down.

"Ahh!! You ruined my hair! It's even frizzier now! You ruined the date! I can't go anymore!" Then she ran into her room and left Lilly to cry over what she had done to Miley. 


	10. He Has A FLAW?

Chapter 10

Lilly finally knocked on bedroom Miley's bedroom door. 

"Go away Lilly!"

"Miley, you have to go on that date with Ryan. You just have to!"

Miley screamed. "No, I can't! I look hideous!"

"We'll figure something out to fix that problem. Now just get out of there." 

Thirty seconds later, Lilly heard that door nob turn. Miley came out. "Fine."

Lilly hugged her. "I'm sorry, Miles. Well, now we need something to cover up that eyebrow-less spot...and that redness..."

Miley quickly got an idea and ran to get her pink Coach purse. She set it down and pulled everything out until all that was left was her black oversized sunglasses. She put them on.

"Look how hot I am!" she said.

"Yeah! And it covers your eyebrow, too!" Lilly smiled. "Come on, it's Ryan time."

She helped fix Miley's outfit, hair, and makeup. When Miley was ready, Lilly said Goodbye and wished her good luck.

Then Lilly went back home. She immediately went on her computer to IM.

**xPUPxLUVRx: oliver! heyyy!!! ******

**oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN: sup lil? wanna go to the dance friday with me?**

**xPUPxLUVRx: yaaaa!!! def!**

**oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN: is miley coming?******

**xPUPxLUVRx: uhhhh not sure. if her date w/ ryan works out tonight, he might ask her to the dance.**

**oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN: oh. so r u gonna look hot at the dance?**

**xPUPxLUVRx: lol totally ******

**oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN: lol awesome! ugh, dinner now. ttyl sweets**

**xPUPxLUVRx: k bye ollykins!!! mwah!**

_oLLiEOkEnisSMOKIN has signed off._

After Oliver left, Lilly thought about him. She still wasn't quite sure if she trusted him after that incident. _I just hope he isn't at another party making out with another girl..._, she thought. To keep her mind off that, she got off the computer chair and went to watch some TV.

An hour later, Miley called. "Hey Lilly! OMG, the date was AWESOME! He was so cute and so sweet!"

Lilly was so excited. YAY FOR YOU!!! Did he ask you out to the dance?"

"Yup! But he kinda thought my sunglasses were wierd...haha."

"Haha, but who cares? You're not gonna be alone anymore! We can start double-dating again."

"Ya! But...behind all the clothes and his good looks, there is one big flaw..." Miley's expression turned from ecstatic to unhappy.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah right, Ryan James has a flaw! Haha. Get real there, hun!"

"No, really, he does. And it's pretty huge. I dunno if I can stay with him since it's so huge."

Lilly became serious. "What are you talking about, Miles?"


	11. You Told Him The Secret?

Chapter 11

"Well, I told Ryan I was...um, I told Ryan the Hannah secret."

Lilly was shocked. "WHAT? You told him on the first date?"

"Well, ya...I thought I could trust him enough."

"That's crazy! Never tell a secret that huge when you barely know him!"

Miley was annoyed already. "Look, let's just get to the sad stuff." 

"Okay, so what happened when you told him?"

Miley was nervous. "He didn't react so well. Lilly, he HATES Hannah!" 

"That's not good!"

"Yeah, and he hates Hannah so much that he has a poster of her on his wall... that he uses as a dartboard! And my eyes are the bullseyes! He loathes Hannah, but he loves me. I dunno what to do..."

Lilly was confused. "Why would he not like Hannah Montana?"

"He thinks all she does is lyp-sync and dance around. He thinks she has no talent." 

Lilly felt bad for her. "That's okay. He doesn't need to like Hannah. He still likes Miley, right?"

"Mmm...right." She smiled. "But I don't know if I can start a relationship with a guy that hates half my life."

"Well...at least he's cute. Miley, just forget about it. Hannah is...just some popstar, but Miley is _you_, the real you. Again, it's okay if he hates Hannah, but if he can't handle Miley..."

Suddenly, someone was on the other line of Lilly's phone. "Sorry, Miles. Gotta go, another call!" 

Miley groaned. "Fine, but call me back right when you're done. I _need_ more advice!"

"Will do." Then Lilly pressed the button to end her call and start a new one. Uh...hello?" 

"Hey Lilly-Pad!"

It was Oliver. This brought back old memories. _Lucas used to call me Lilly-Pad_, she thought. "Ya, Ollikins?"

"Lilliana-Banana, did you forget about our couples ballroom dancing lessons?"

Lilly suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! Cause we gotta get ready if we're gonna wanna hit the dance floor at Friday's dance!"

"Yeah! Cause we gotta look fly," said Oliver. He pronounce "fly" like "fla".

Lilly hung up and immediately grabbed her purse and dancing shoes. Then she ran to the gym, completely forgetting about Miley and her huge dilemma.


	12. I Need Advice!

Chapter 12

While Lilly and Oliver were dancing up a storm at the gym, Miley was still sitting by the phone and waiting for a call.

"Where in the world is Lilly? You should be done talking to Oliver by now! Sweet niblets, I'll take advice from anyone!"

Suddenly, Robbie Ray walked in. "What did you say, sweetie?"

Miley looked over at him. "I said I'm so desperate that I'll take advice from ANYONE!"

Robbie Ray sat down on the couch next Miley. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Well...I went out with this guy..."

"Here we go again!" 

Miley have him a look. "So...I wanted to be honest with him, cause you can't have a relationship with out honesty--I learned that from Jake. And I told him the Hannah secret and he--" 

Robbie Ray interrupted. "You told him what?!" 

Miley rolled her eyes. "Wow. You're just like Lilly when you react, aren't you?" She continued. "As I was saying, I told him and he totally freaked out. He hates Hannah. And that's really bad, cause Hannah Montana is HALF OF MY LIFE. If I ever have to blow off a date to do a Hannah concert, he'll be soooooo angry and dump me right away! What should I do?"

"Hmm...I think you should break up with this young man before he breaks your little heart. You know, relationships aren't always the best thing. Especially for a young girl like you. No sir-ee, boys are not who you should be near."

Miley rolled her eyes again. "Dad! Not helping at all! I'm not gonna break up with him just cause my daddy said I shouldn't be dating! You're just not helping at all!!!" Then she got off the couch and walked away.

Robbie Ray turned around. "Now hold on, darling. I was only kidding. If you really love this boy, then go ahead and do whatever you want with him. Oh no, that last part came out wrong. Anyway, if you think he's a good guy, then forget about Hannah and have fun with him as Miley.

Miley smiled. "Thanks, dad. For once, you've given me great dating advice.

"You're welcome, bud. Now go call that guy and ask him out. But don't stay out too long." He winked.

Miley quickly ran up to her room. She called Lilly right away...but all she heard was the ringing. Finally, there was the answering machine:

Hey! What's up? Lilly-Pad here! If you're Oliver, then call me immediately! Cause I love you, Ollie-Pop! But if you're not Oliver then...whatever. Toodles!

"Wow!" Miley said. "She is waaaay too obsessed with Oliver!"


	13. I Can't Wait For The Dance!

Chapter 13

After ten minutes of trying to call Lilly that night, Miley finally went online to check her AIM.

_OMG!! Lilly's on AIM, but she can't pick up her phone? Lazy!_

IM Conversation:

**IHearTEYEcandy: LILLY!!! u didnt pick up ur phone all day!!**

**IHearTEYEcandy: so??? WHERE WERE U?????????????**

**xPUPxLUVRx: omg im sooooo sry!! me and ollie had our couples ballroom dancing lessons**

**IHearTEYEcandy: 8-O u never told me about that!!**

**xPUPxLUVRx: i guess i forgot to tell u. sry ******

**IHearTEYEcandy: w/e ok i gotta tell u something ******

**xPUPxLUVRx: what?******

**IHearTEYEcandy: since u werent there to help me out, rolls eyes my daddy gave me dating adivce******

**xPUPxLUVRx:o oh no!******

**IHearTEYEcandy: actually it was pretty good advice**

**xPUPxLUVRx: shocked WHAT? lol******

**IHearTEYEcandy: well he basically said it didnt matter if ryan didnt like hannah, as long as he likes miley ******

**xPUPxLUVRx: WAIT! thats the same advice i told u!!**

**IHearTEYEcandy: yeah, well i wasnt really in the mood at that time, but if u told me later (like i told u to!) i wouldve taken the advice more seriously and credited u with helping me out ******

**xPUPxLUVRx: w/e**

The two continued to talk for hours that night. 

The next morning, Miley walked to school with Lilly.

"I can't wait for the dance!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither! I'm soooo excited!!" Lilly jumped in the air. 

Miley giggled. "Oliver's just perfect, isn't he? Haha." 

Lilly started daydreaming. "Yeah..." 

"Haha, you're soooo obsessed and you know it!" 

"Shut up. It's okay to be obsessed." She giggled.

Miley smiled. "Yeah, Ryan is so amazing..."

Suddenly, Lilly spotted, a quarter mile away, a familiar face with light brown hair kissing an equally familiar face with long blonde hair. "Wait...is that Ryan...over there?" She pointed to the left.

Miley looked in that direction. Yeah, that's Ryan...and he's kissing Le-Le-Leslie Bronks?!!! **8-O** "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
